Todo se queda en la familia
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Liecht era malo, MUY malo, mintiendo y disimulando, demasiado para su propia desgracia, sin embargo, como toda buena hermana, decidió ignorarlo... Al menos hasta que se volvió insportable. CRACK PAIRINGS


**Notas:** Liechtenstein y Suiza en su versión nyo. Y Crack. Con eso lo he dicho todo.

(para los curiosos, me en-can-ta como Laliet dibuja a nyoSuiza ;A;)

laliet. deviantart. com/ art/ Fem-Switzerland-Sketchdump-266886755?q=gallery%3Alaliet%2F29058136&qo=36

APH no me pertenece.

* * *

**Todo se queda en la familia... la gran familia...**

No mentía al decir que no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía cuando entró en la cocina esa mañana, pero de que algo había no dudaba en lo absoluto. Liecht era malo, MUY malo, mintiendo y disimulando, demasiado para su propia desgracia, sin embargo, como toda buena hermana mayor, decidió simplemente ignorar el hecho de que su hermanito le lanzaba cada cierto tiempo miradas de reojo y mal disimuladas, desviando rápidamente la mirada cuando se daba cuenta que ella lo notaba. Suspiró de manera poco apercibidle y procedió a revisar papeles mientras agradecía el café que le sirvió Liechtenstein.

Sin embargo las miradas de fueron intensificando, multiplicando conforme su café se iba acabando, y volviéndose cada vez más tensas y nerviosas y...

Ok, basta, quería saber en ese mismo instante qué pasaba.

-¿Liecht? -comenzó diciendo, viendo como Liechtenstein casi pegaba un salto.

-_Ja?_ ¿Pasa algo?

Suiza se rió.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Justo te iba a preguntar lo mismo...

Bien, tal vez eso fue demasiado sarcástico. Liechtenstein quiso reírse, pero lo único que logró emitir fue un extraño ruido, como si lo estuviesen ahorcando. Por un segundo Suiza se sintió cruel.

-¿Y bien?

Liechtenstein se mordió el labio inferior, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

-Bueno, l-la verdad es que estaba pensando si estaba bien si... -comenzó a hablar con el nerviosismo a flor de piel- si... eh, yo... quería, si te parece, irme a la casa de Sealand a... a... a estar ahí, pues, y quedarme a dormir y... y nada.

Conforme iba hablando, había ido disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, y finalmente terminó solo susurrando lo último. Suiza alzó una ceja.

Ah, ya veía a dónde iba todo eso.

-De ninguna manera -dijo concretamente y volviendo a bajar la mirada a su trabajo.

-¡Pero...!

-Pero nada -lo interrumpió Suiza de manera decisiva.

No sabía qué tenía en la cabeza su hermano como para querer estar siquiera en la misma habitación que ese enano, además que consideraba que el mocoso de por sí era una mala influencia para su inocente hermanito, puesto que no por nada conocía lo suficientemente bien a la familia Kirkland como para poder afirmar aquello. Claro, no creía sinceramente que los dos fuesen a hacer el tipo de cosas que solían llevar a cabo Inglaterra y Francia cuando estaban a solas, pero de todas maneras la idea no le agradaba. Sin mencionar que no comprendía como un adolescente podía acceder a salir con un niño que todavía vestía traje de marino...

-Liecht -volvió a decir, pero calló al instante.

Su teléfono estaba vibrando sobre la mesa y en la pantalla saltó a la vista el nombre del origen de aquella llamada. Liechtenstein, que se había acercado a la mesa, lo vio y alzó una ceja.

-Claro -le reprochó-. Y tú sí puedes, ¿no?

_Touché_, como diría Francia. Suiza iba a replicar, pero decidió simplemente responder al teléfono, mirando mal a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Saludarte -bufó la voz al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo desearle los buenos días a mi novia?

-Scott.

-¿Qué?

Suiza suspiró, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano.

-Estaba discutiendo algo en este momento con Liecht -explicó-. ¿No podrías llamar más...?

-¿Se trata del mocoso que el idiota de mi hermano pretende criar? -la interrumpió Escocia de golpe, a lo que Suiza puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo ser, tarde o temprano se hartará del enano. Ni siquiera Liechtenstein podrá soportarlo más de un año, y créeme, es capaz de exasperar a cualquiera una vez que comienza a hablar... Más importante, quería hablar contigo sobre el tema de las vacaciones.

-Scott -repitió Suiza ya más calmada, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano terminaba de secar lo que había lavado y se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Tú, quédate.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, le decía a Liecht... Mira, en serio preferiría conversar esto más...

-Yo preferiría que vinieras tú -dijo Escocia y Suiza podría jurar que estaba sonriendo-. Aquí no hay nadie que nos moleste... A menos que mandes a tu hermanito donde Sealand y…

-Escocia -ahora fue amenazante, mas no lo suficiente para el hombre pelirrojo.

Nunca era lo suficientemente peligroso para Escocia.

-Llámame más tarde -ordenó la suiza-. De todas maneras falta todavía mucho para que me den de alta...

Oyó un resoplido y sonrió al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos, tan clara, penetrante y viva, que sentía incluso el olor del cigarrillo que se encontraba atrapado entre los labios de su novio.

-Eres increíble -se burló Escocia-. ¡Buscas ahorrar hasta con las llamadas!

Suiza soltó una risa, contagiándose.

-Si tú lo dices... Lo tomaré como un cumplido –rió-. Te voy a colgar ahora.

Escocia se volvió a reír, sin responder, y Suiza colgó sin darle más tiempo.

-Liechtenstein, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Ven aquí y siéntate.

Liechtenstein, parado en el marco de la puerta, suspiró, dejando colgar la cabeza y volviendo a acercarse a la mesa para recibir su sermón del día.

¡Dioses, qué hermana!

* * *

Este fic lo he re-escrito una segunda vez, daod que cuando iba en la primera (casi terminando) se me cayó el celular y se borró casi todo. Espero que me haya salido tan bien como estaba en la primera... Igual, comentemos esto 8D

De alguna manera me gusta la pareja nyoLiechtenstein/Sealand, que en mi opinión se puede considerar shota, ya que Liecht, si bien se le ve muy joven, es mucho mayor que Sealand, el cual es solo un niño. Nyejeje, no es tan inocente como creían 8D

En cuanto a la otra pareja, crack puro y purísimo como no lo hay por segunda vez. Amo esta pareja, aún más desde mi cum pleaños y todo gracias a Gabrika *la señala con el dedito acusador* y bueno, ¿qué decir? Nada XD Solo que es una areja muy... interesante 8D Y que amo el crack XD


End file.
